


Invincible

by arysa13



Series: prompts filled (bellarke) [29]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blackmail, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 21:29:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19304203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arysa13/pseuds/arysa13
Summary: Finn tries to blackmail Clarke into breaking up with Bellamy by threatening to leak her nudes.





	Invincible

**Author's Note:**

> This went a little darker than I intended...
> 
> prompt: clarke is cheerleader and bellamy is quarterback and they are the power couple of the school and bellamy is actually pretty soft and protective of her when someone starts to threaten her (to leak her nudes or something)

Clarke is at her locker after school, already dressed in her red and blue cheer uniform for practice, when a pair of strong arms wrap around her from behind. Clarke smiles and leans back against him as his lips press against the top of her head.

“Hey, Princess,” Bellamy murmurs. “Will I see you after practice?”

Clarke turns in his arms so she’s facing him. God, she still can’t believe she’s so lucky to have him, when she knows every other girl in school wants him. They’ve only been dating a little over a month, and she gets a rush every time he touches her, gets butterflies every time she sees him.

They haven’t had sex yet, but she’s pretty sure it’s going to be soon. She’s been holding off, trying to take things slow after her last boyfriend pressured her into doing things she didn’t really want to do. But Bellamy has been so patient with her, despite the fact that so far, they’ve done nothing more than make out on his couch, his hands on her breasts over her clothes. But she doesn’t want to wait much longer.

“Yes,” she tells him. “I’ll come to you after I’m done.”

“Okay,” he grins. “I’ll drive you home.” He lets her go, and Clarke notices a couple of his teammates standing behind him, waiting for him. He always seems to have an entourage. “I’ll see you later,” he says.

“Not going to kiss your girl goodbye, Blake?” Murphy snorts.

“Shut up, Murphy,” Bellamy scoffs. Clarke can feel her face heating up. “I’ll see you later,” he repeats to Clarke, and then he struts off down the hallway, Murphy and Miller in tow.

A second later, Raven slams Clarke’s locker door shut. “Would you hurry up? We’re going to be late.”

 

-

 

She walks out of the gym an hour later with Raven and Harper, sweaty and tired.

“You guys want to study together? I need help before this math test coming up,” Harper says.

“Can’t, I’m meeting Bellamy,” Clarke says.

“Did he ask you to prom yet?” Harper asks.

“Not yet,” Clarke says.

“Well, he better hurry up. Everyone is saying you guys are shoo-in for king and queen.”

“Oh, please,” Clarke rolls her eyes, playing it off. But she’s pretty sure they’re a shoo-in too. She was already pretty popular before she and Bellamy started dating, but as soon as people found out they were together, it’s like she was suddenly everyone’s favourite person. When she walks down the halls with him, she swears she can feel everyone watching them. And the popularity thing is trivial, she knows that. She also knows it’s temporary, and probably not even real. There are definitely a few girls who she’s sure are jealous, who talk about her behind her back, wondering why Bellamy picked her instead of them.

Still, when she’s with Bellamy, she doesn’t care. She feels invincible.

“The quarterback and the cheerleader. You guys are so cliché,” Raven says with a roll of her eyes.

“As if you aren’t also dating someone on the football team,” Clarke snorts. “It’s not my fault my boyfriend is more popular than yours.”

“Yeah, that’s not hard. Even I hate Murphy at least seventy per cent of the time. He has asked me to prom, however.”

“Bellamy is probably just waiting for the right moment,” Clarke says defensively.

“He’s probably waiting until you have sex with him to ask you,” Raven says.

“He is not!”

Raven shrugs. “Whatever.”

“I’m going now,” Clarke says. “See you guys tomorrow.”

“Raven, study together?” Harper asks as Clarke walks away.

Raven scoffs. “I don’t need to study.”

Clarke walks down the hall, in the opposite direction to Raven and Harper, towards the football field, where Bellamy is probably still training with the rest of the team. She doesn’t even make it outside before someone grabs her arm. She jerks away instinctively, knowing it’s not Bellamy or one of her other friends. She stops, turning to see Finn standing there. She steps further away from him, stomach churning.

“Don’t touch me,” she says.

“Clarke,” Finn says, looking at her with big sad eyes. Eyes she used to melt into. Now they make her feel nauseous.

“What do you want?”

“I want you back,” he says. He sounds pathetic. “Please. I know I fucked up, but I’m in love with you. We’re supposed to be together.”

“Fuck off, Finn,” Clarke spits. “I don’t want to be with you. I’m with Bellamy now.”

“Come on, Clarke,” Finn says. “I know you’re only with him to make me jealous. You can stop pretending now, I get it. I’m jealous. I want you back.”

“Leave me alone, Finn,” Clarke says. “You’re delusional. I don’t want anything to do with you. You hurt me and you used me and you made me feel weak and powerless. Not only do I not want to be with you, I don’t ever want to even see you again. I thought I made that clear last time.”

Finn’s face hardens. “I don’t believe you.”

Clarke wants to scream with frustration. “Fine! Don’t believe me. It doesn’t change anything.”

“If you don’t leave him and come back to me, I’ll have to take more drastic measures.”

“More drastic measures? What does that even mean?”

Finn gets out his phone, and Clarke watches him tap at it a few times before he shows it to her. Her stomach drops, and her face grows hot. It’s a picture of her, naked. One she’d sent him when she thought she was in love with him. She knows there are plenty more where that came from, including ones he took of her after he was done fucking her.

“I told you to delete those.”

“You know I couldn’t do that.”

Her voice grows quiet. “What are you doing to do with them?”

“Break up with Bellamy and come back to me, or I’ll post them online. Everyone in school will see. Bellamy will see. They’ll all know what a slut you really are.”

Tears well in her eyes. “I won’t.”

“You really want these out there?” He scrolls through his phone. “I think I have a good one with my come all over your back somewhere.”

Clarke shakes her head. “Bellamy won’t let you get away with this.”

“If you tell him, I’ll leak them anyway.”

Clarke falls silent, trying to think of a way out of this. Anything she can think of results in him posting the photos anyway, and that’s the one thing she doesn’t think she could bear. It would be humiliating. For the rest of her high school life she’d be known as a slut. People would save the pictures, laugh at her, do who knows what else with them.

“Fine,” she says. She has no other options at this point. The best she can hope for is to do what he says, then hope she can get her hands on his phone at some point to delete the photos.

Finn beams, and he almost looks like a regular, happy teenager, and not a psychopath. “I knew you’d see reason,” he says. He steps forward, to kiss her, or hug her, Clarke isn’t sure. She backs away.

“I’m still technically with Bellamy,” she says. “I’m not a cheater.” _Not like some people_.

Finn rolls his eyes. “Fine. Let me know when you’ve dumped him and I’ll come over.”

“Okay,” Clarke agrees.

Finn smiles at her again before he goes, and then Clarke makes her way to the football field in a trance. She waits on the bleachers for practice to finish, knots in her stomach. She doesn’t want to break up with Bellamy. It’s only been a month, but she’s pretty sure she’s in love with him. And it’s good this time, not like it was with Finn. Bellamy always makes her feel safe and wanted and powerful. Yet, as much as she can’t bear the thought of losing Bellamy, the thought of the whole school, and who knows else seeing her naked, is even worse.

The coach lets the boys go, and Bellamy makes a beeline for Clarke, a dopey grin on his face. Clarke’s heart squeezes in her chest. She doesn’t want to do this.

Bellamy falls onto the bench next to her, sweaty and panting. He goes in for a kiss, but Clarke puts her hand up to stop him.

“No one’s watching,” he laughs. Then he sees Clarke’s expression and his face falls. “What’s wrong?”

“I want to break up,” Clarke says. Straight to the point. No sense in dragging it out.

Bellamy looks like she hit him. Stunned, and hurt. “Break up?” he swallows. “Why?”

“I’m going back to Finn.”

Bellamy shakes his head, confused. “Clarke,” he says, his voice shaking. “Finn cheated on you. He—he was awful to you. You told me—”

“I know what I told you,” Clarke cuts him off. She hasn’t told him the extent of what it was like with Finn, but he knows enough. “But I’m still going back to him. I’m sorry. I—” she cuts herself off with a sob.

Instantly, Bellamy has his arms around her. “Clarke,” he says, soothing. “What’s really going on? Did he do something to you?”

Clarke shakes her head, pulling away. “No.”

“Are you sure? You can tell me. You can tell me anything, I promise.”

Clarke shakes her head. “Please, just drop it, Bellamy,” she pleads, voice watery through her tears. “If I tell you and he finds out…” she trails off, shaking her head. She’s looking steadfastly at her hands in her lap.

“Did he threaten you?” Bellamy growls. Clarke bursts into a fresh round of tears. “Fuck,” Bellamy says. “I’m going to kill him.”

“You can’t, Bellamy,” Clarke sobs.

“Why not? I’ll protect you, I promise. He won’t lay a hand on you.”

“It’s not that,” Clarke says. “He has… pictures of me. From when we were together. He said he’d post them online if I didn’t take him back.”

“Naked pictures,” Bellamy surmises.

Clarke nods, already feeling ashamed just telling him about it. “I know how it makes me look. I never should have sent them, or let him take pictures of me. I just—I thought I loved him.”

“Fuck, Clarke,” Bellamy says. “That’s not on you. He’s the one betraying your trust. He’s the asshole here.”

“You don’t think I’m—I don’t know—slutty?”

“Of course not. I mean, it’s not like I’ve never sent a dick pic before.”

Somehow, Clarke manages to laugh at that through her tears. “Not to me though.”

“No, well. We’re taking things slow.”

“But what am I going to do about Finn? About the photos? I can’t let the whole school see them. He said I have to message him tonight after I break up with you so he can come over. If I don’t, he’ll post the photos.”

“Okay,” Bellamy says. “Okay, it’s okay. We can figure this out. Tell him you broke up with me, but tell him your mom says you can’t have anyone over. I’ll post something vague and sad on Twitter or Facebook or something so he thinks it’s real.”

Clarke nods. “Okay. And then tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow he dies.”

“Bellamy.”

“Don’t worry, Princess. I’m going to handle it. I won’t let anyone see those pictures, okay, baby?”

Clarke nods. “Okay.”

“Okay. I guess I should go and tell everyone we broke up.” Clarke nods. He hesitates. “We’re not… we’re not actually broken up though, are we?”

Clarke shakes her head. “We’re not broken up.”

Bellamy smiles in relief. “Okay. I’ll see you tomorrow. Tell your mom not to let Finn in if he comes by.”

“I will.”

 

-

 

Finn seems to buy that her mom won’t let him come over. He asks her to sneak out and meet him, but Clarke tells him Abby is watching her like a hawk. She hopes he believes it. She’s paranoid she’ll say the wrong thing and he’ll leak the pictures.

Raven and Harper both text her, having heard a rumour that she broke up with Bellamy. Clarke ignores the texts. She doesn’t feel like trying to explain right now, and she’s still hoping she’s going to wake up at any moment and find out it’s all been a sick nightmare.

She sleeps restlessly that night, and when she wakes in the morning her stomach is heavy with dread, before she even remembers why. She tells her mom she doesn’t want to go to school, but Abby makes her go anyway, when Clarke can’t come up with a good reason to stay home. Abby drops her at the front gate, and Finn is waiting for her. He kisses her, and Clarke wants to vomit.

He grabs her hand tightly, and tugs at her arm, forcing her to walk inside with him.

“I’ll walk you to your locker,” he says, as if he thinks he’s being a perfect gentleman, as if he isn’t literally blackmailing her into being his girlfriend.

Clarke walks with her eyes on the ground. She’s ashamed to be seen with him. Feels his grip on her, suffocating her, making her feel like she did when they were together, like she’s worthless, like he’s the only good thing in her life. She knows now that isn’t true, but even the memory of it is stifling.

They reach her locker, and Finn drops her hand so she can open it.

_Slam—_ Finn is shoved against the locker beside hers. Clarke jumps out of the way, heart pounding. Bellamy has Finn pinned to the locker, his hands fisted in Finn’s shirt. Finn looks terrified. Bellamy glances at Clarke before looking back to Finn.

“You piece of shit,” Bellamy growls. “Get out your phone.” Finn hesitates. Bellamy shoves him against the locker, hard, and Finn winces. “Get it out, or Miller, Murphy, and I are going to make sure you never walk again.”

Clarke glances around to see Miller and Murphy behind Bellamy, his usual entourage ready to back him up. Clarke wonders how much he told them, if they know anything about what Finn has done, or whether they’re just willing to fight for Bellamy, no questions asked.

“Three against one?” Finn swallows. “That’s hardly fair.”

“ _Fair_?” Bellamy spits. “You want to talk about fair, you abusive asshole? What you did to Clarke isn’t fair. The only fair thing will be you getting what’s coming to you. Now get out your fucking phone, unlock it, and hand it over.”

Finn pulls his phone out of his pocket, presses his thumb against the screen to unlock it, then holds it out. Bellamy looks at Clarke.

“Take it,” he says. “Delete what you need to delete.”

Clarke scrambles forward and grabs the phone from Finn’s hand. She finds the pictures of herself, along with a lot of other pictures of naked women. Clarke deletes them all so he can’t do this to someone else. Clarke goes to give the phone back.

“Hold on to it,” Bellamy says. “At least until we take this to the authorities.”

“The authorities?” Finn stammers. He’s sweating now.

“First we’ll be telling Principal Jaha. Then we’re taking it to the cops. Miller’s dad thinks Clarke has enough grounds for a restraining order.”

“Fuck you,” Finn says. “I haven’t done anything wrong.”

Bellamy’s face goes from angry to murderous. Clarke’s heart pounds. She really doesn’t want Bellamy to commit murder for her. To her relief, he steps back, letting Finn go.

“Don’t come near her again. Next time you won’t get off so easy.”

Finn scampers away, with one last glimpse back at Clarke. The crowd that had formed to watch Bellamy beat Finn to a pulp disperses, disappointed no one got hit.

Bellamy reaches for Clarke, pulling her into his arms.

“Are you okay?” he asks her.

Clarke nods. “Yeah. Thank you. Are we really going to the authorities?”

“Only if you want to. I didn’t really talk to Miller’s dad. I was just bluffing. But I do think you could probably get a restraining order if you think you need one. And we should at least tell Jaha. We might be able to get Finn expelled.”

“Okay,” Clarke agrees.

Bellamy pulls away so he can look at her. “I’m so sorry he did that to you. I know you haven’t told me everything he did, and I don’t expect you to, if you don’t want to. It just makes me so mad that he hurt you. Makes me want to hurt him.”

“But you didn’t.”

“Figured if we want Jaha on our side we can’t give Finn any ammunition.”

“You’re so smart,” Clarke smiles, and Bellamy leans in to kiss her. She melts into him, feeling at peace once again. The bell rings then, and Clarke curses it in her mind. She just wants to stay here in Bellamy’s arms.

“I’ll see you at lunch,” Bellamy says. “I, uh—I have something to ask you. It’s about prom.”

“About prom, huh?” Clarke smirks.

“Think I might have given it away,” Bellamy grins.

“You can just ask me now, if you want.”

Bellamy kisses her again, still smiling. “Will you go to prom with me?”


End file.
